The Air Blade
by Tricytal
Summary: A group of kids discover that they have powers and are being hunted by an illegal organization. The kids must now try to survive and learn to trust in each other.
1. Chapter 1 The Truth is Revealed

Have you ever felt like your world just flipped upside down? Or that you've gotten in so much trouble that you think you won't live to see tomorrow? But you somehow always make it through.

It was cold; just as it was every morning walking to school, kids yelling and playing in the background and enjoying life as if they have nothing to fear. I was one of those kids, was. When I got to school I met up with my friends, Chase and Nate.

Chase was about 5'10, 15 years old, wore glasses, and was great at inventing little gadgets. Chase wore a pair of worn out sneakers, khaki jeans with a belt that was dong him no good, and brown button down shirt. Chase is also my cousin, but still one of my best friends.

Nate was about 5'8, 16 years old, clumsy, and had great accuracy at just about anything he shot; basketball or rifle…he can shoot any gun, that was just his favorite. Nate and I met in 4th grade and had been best friends ever since. He wore faded blue jeans, a pair of brown tennis shoes, and a gray t-shirt.

Me, Garret, who was about 5'6, 16 years old, nothing unique about me or at least I thought, I excelled in school, and had a knack for getting myself into trouble(usually to try to get my friends out of trouble). I wore the traditional baggy dark blue jeans (not to where they are falling off me), a pair of black skate shoes with camouflage lacing, and a green t-shirt that was supposed to read "Quick Silver" , but really rad "Qui k S ver", because it was all worn out; but hey…it was my favorite t-shirt.

When I was about to enter my class, I noticed out of the corner my eye strange men in armor surrounding all of the exits. When I finally got Nate's attention, from the guinea pig running across the school, to show him, they were gone. As usual, class was boring. Chase, Nate, and I were walking home when suddenly these armored vehicles started speeding towards us. Our only thoughts were RUN! We split up; I went to the right and hopped the fence, Chase went to the left and ran straight for the desert, and Nate ran straight as if he were running to get pancakes on free Pancake Day at IHOP. Out of breath after hopping 7 fences, I stopped behind a shed. As I peeked out, I could see the fine, intricately weaved metallic threads of the two men in armor hunting me. Their armor glistened in the sunlight as if they had never been used. They were incinerating everything in their path with their guns? I couldn't make out the strange, large weapons in their hands. They definitely weren't U.S.; I'd know cause' my dad worked for a weapons manufacturer, and sold guns to the military. He'd take me to the factory and show me all the guns and stuff and then test me on our next visit. As they marched toward me, I had no idea what to do. I started to rack my brain thinking of ideas.

In the distance I could hear Chase yelling for help. I kicked a hole through the fence to my left as quietly as I could and sprinted as fast as I could on my worn out skater shoes. It wasn't long before the armored men noticed me hopping the fences behind them. Hopping the fences was a bit easier now then the first time. I can't completely explain it because I personally don't know what was going on, when I hopped the fences; my body seemed to glide through the air right over them. At that moment I wasn't completely worried about how I could easily hop the fences, my friend was in trouble and I had to save him. While running to Chase, I noticed that Nate was nowhere to be found. I'd made back to the armored vehicle, but there was no one there. So me and my infinite wisdom decided to take a little peek inside, not wondering if this could have been a trap. Inside I found Nate trying to figure out how the weapons worked. Once he figured out, we both grabbed a gun and ran towards Chase. Running there, I stopped and took a look around, we were slowly being cornered. Nate pulled me by the wrists and said, "Let's go before the _Ganguards_ catch us!"

"The WHAT", I exclaimed!

He wouldn't answer me. When we got to Chase, Nate immediately started shooting down the armored men or "_Ganguards"._ I tried to shoot also but the recoil of the gun flew me back bout' ten feet flat on my back. Chase and I watched Nate in amazement. By the time Nate was done, Chase and I had no clue what to make of the situation. Nate walked over to us and said, "Follow me, I'll explain everything to you as we walk; but for now there's no time." Not knowing what to or where we were going, we followed him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Best Worst Day of My Life

We walked for what seemed like miles, when I finally got the courage to say, "Who are you?"

Nate turned around and responded, "I am Nate. Your friend?"

I had just got chased by some crazy men in armor, had a boring day at school, and had 20 pages of homework still left to do; I wasn't in the mood sarcasm. I raised my gun and pointed it at him and asked him again. By now Chase was hiding behind me since he had no gun(I don't blame him, I mean come on.....some crazy guy you think is your best friend kills some crazy guys in dark shining armor, and is now pointing a crazy foreign gun at you…..and I'm talking about Nate).

Nate said, "I'm Nathaniel Robinson, born and raised in U.S…….Everything you know about me is true, I'm human just like you. Those men back there in the armor are called _Ganguards_. They search and kill any gifted or powered children like me and you."

"So because I'm gifted in school, they want to kill me", I asked?

"No, because you possess a powerful power/gift that is capable of defeating them. Like my power/gift is marksmanship and strategy", Nate said.

"So your power is being a good shooter? How is that a power and I don't have powers? So why would they want to kill me", I asked inquisitively.

"You have a power or a gift; you just haven't discovered it yet. Certain children are born with either a gift or a power. I was born with a gift, Accuracy. The Ganguards work for the _Gist, _an organization of outlawed powerful aliens trying to take over any functional planets. That is the planets that are suitable for living. They also kill anyone capable of taking them out in the future. All three of us are a threat to the _Gist_. You may not know your power/gift is now but you will soon, since the _Gist _have discovered you now. I've had an encounter with the _Gist _once before. My real father sacrificed himself for me to live and be hidden. My mother hid me in an alley and ran. She was killed within hours of hiding me."

I lowered my gun and asked, "So you're an orphan or at least was? Do my parents know about me? Are my parents gifted or powered?! Was I an orphan?!" Thoughts started to race through my head.

"Yes, I was an orphan. And no your parents are normal and don't know about you and you weren't an orphan", Nate said, "Well that was a mouthful. Anyway, your mission in life is to survive. Our lives from now on will be on the run. Very few gifted or powered children get to live a normal life or actually get to live past their 15th birthday. The only reason you're alive is because' the _Gist _were off killing some other gifted /powered children in another world or dimension."

Chase had a look on his face. The kind he'd get when he had to decide whether licking a pole in the middle of winter was a good idea. He had look of excitement, puzzlement, fright, and whole bunch of other expressions that seemed very strange at the moment considering our situation. "Why didn't you tell us earlier", Chase asked?

"Because the less anyone knew, the more I'd blend in", Nate responded, "Not to mention no one can really tell whether you're powered or gifted until you either get the power/gift or you get hunted down. So I didn't know you were powered or gifted and the Ganguards wouldn't have chased you if you weren't powered or gifted."

"Well I at least have to go gather up some stuff and tell my parents", Chased insisted.

"There's no time. The ganguards will be there shortly. We have to get out of this place and quick too", Nate insisted back!

"Wait? We're not going to see our parents? We're just going to let them sit there and worry about us? They're going to waste countless hours searching for us and when they actually get a lead they're going to lose it because we'll be gone and moving on. They're going to actually believe that they can save us. I don't know about how you feel about your family just because they're not your real family, but I actually care about mine", I yelled at him with frustration!

"Well if you cared about them so much then you'd realize that the_ Ganguards_ will only come after you again and they don't care who they hurt in the process of killing you! They won't hurt ordinary humans as long as they stay out of the way. So your best bet at protecting your family is to run away and never look back; never give them a lead. Let them moan about you for a few months and then after that they'll forget about you and move on", Nate replied sternly. I don't know why but as he said that he started to choke up. His eyes wanted to swell up with tears, but he fought them.

"We'll walk till sunset and campout there", Nate said.

"Fine, come on Chase", I said. I felt like there was still something Nate wasn't telling us, which made me not trust him even more than I already did. The most exciting day in my entire life was also the most sorrowful day in my entire life. I would more than likely never see my loving, caring family again.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Trick and a New Friend

The ground was cold, just like my life now. All that schooling and training for nothing. Everything I'd ever worked for was gone. I felt bitter. I worried about my family, but Nate just kept telling me that the Ganguards wouldn't touch, hurt, or intervene with anyone non-powered/gifted as long as they didn't get in their way.

When I got up, Nate was training Chase and teaching him how to hunt and kill. Chase easily grew back to Nate, but between Nate and me, our friendship had changed somehow. (Probably because of all the things that had just happened to us…..i don't know ....just a wild guess.)

"You all ready to go", Nate asked from behind me?

"Ya, where to", I responded?

"Anywhere, we just have to survive", he answered, "We should probably start training, getting weapons, and gathering food."

"Who and what are we going to train with", I asked?

"We'll train each other", he exclaimed! To him that must have sounded like the best idea in the world, and his ideas usually weren't the brightest ones…..but I figured…hey… what else are we to do. He turned around and threw me a sturdy stick and said, "Let's start now!"

I lunged forward with the jaggedy, rough stick. Nate quickly reacted and blocked it as if he completely knew what he was doing. Then he sliced through the air like a knife slipping through butter at my leg. It must've been reflex because I've never seen myself jump so high. I must have been at least 6 feet in the air when I saw an opportunity and took it! The next thing I knew was that I had kicked Nate into the air about ten feet till he landed flat on his back. Chase stared at me in amazement.

When Nate got back up, he exclaimed, "H…how….how did you do that?!"

"I ….don't know", I was all I could say before I heard clapping in the distance. I quickly spun around and to my amazement; there stood a beautiful blonde haired girl, about my height, blue eyes, and did I mention gorgeous. The moment was one of the finest ones I'd had in a while and I didn't want it to end, you would too if a hot chick was slowly walking up too smiling. That was one of the finest moments I'd had n awhile, until she came up and slapped me across the face. Her hands were smooth, yet the impact of the slap still had the sting of a scorpion. It hurt like HECK! But I quickly got over it when I looked up at her again.

"You idiot", was all she would yell at me!

"What the heck did I do", I asked trying to make conversation with her?; though It really wasn't that kind of conversation.

"You completely blew my cover", she said, "If it weren't for you getting all popular around the school and stuff, they never would have noticed me!"

"Wait the Ganguards came after you", I asked in curiosity?

"Why else would I be here right now", she continued to yell!

"I didn't mean to attract them……I didn't know anything about them…….I'm sorry….up until then I didn't know what I was or that anything actually existed", I said.

"He's telling the truth", Nate said. All Chase did was stare at her, which was until she caught him and threw him on the ground.

"Nate's the only one who knew about his gift", Chase decided to add. She turned around and slapped Nate, knocking him to the ground.

"So you're the one I meant to slap. Oops sorry, Garret; though you probably had it coming to you sooner or later. Anyway, so what's your power", she asked? She was probably right, I did have it coming to me. I just thought know that I ran away I'd avoided.

"Oh…I have the gift of Accuracy", Nate chuckled

"Not you, Garret", she said.

"Oh me…I really don't know", I managed to say.

"Hi, I'm Cha…Cha….", was all he could manage before I hit him on the back of the head, "Chase".

"Fine, there's a city about 50 miles from here. We'll head there", she stated.

"Wait, who made you and charge or even said you could tag along with us", Nate questioned?

"You blew my cover, practically ruined my life, and besides……I can lead and train this group a lot better than you'll ever be able to", she declared.

"Hmph", Nate muttered, probably because it was true. At that we all started to make plans, night watches, and training again.

So I'll probably never see my parents again, maybe I'll get a power or gift someday, I'll have to learn to fight and survive, a gorgeous girl just slapped and joined my party, and still have 20 pages of homework left to do; which is late now. What next?


	4. Chapter 4 Chase Learns a Trick

"So what's your name anyway…it's kind of strange being led by a stranger", I said. Nate and Chase, just trailing behind us, agreed.

She answered, "It's Terra, Terra Kilworth. I sat in the back of the class in your biology class." It was hard not to stare at her because we had been hiking for a couple days now and she was wearing sneakers, shorts, a baby blue t-shirt, and a little (barely noticeable) red bow in her. It didn't quite match and all but that didn't matter to us three boys or any boy for that matter!

"So how did you get involved with the Ganguards", I asked?

"The same way just about every other kid did……parents killed, orphaned, and you know the rest of the story", Terra said as if she were trying to fight back the tears from her memories. All of our clothes were dirty; we were dirty. We hadn't showered in a couple days. All of four of our lives had been ruined in an instance.

"So, how old are you, 15", I asked? I was curious about her, but I didn't want to just pound her with questions. So I tried to spread my questions throughout the day.

"16, I just tur-", was all the could say before several blasts shot our way exploded a few hundred feet in front of us. "Everybody take cover", she screamed! (Which was convenient because my thought was, "let's go play with the fire!"?)

There were Ganguards all over the place, there had to be at least 20 of them. I turned over to say something to Terra, but she was gone. I had to protect her, because she had no power or gift…not that I knew of at least. "Terra", I yelled! There she was in the middle of the field holding two Bronze swords.

Terra ran towards one of the Ganguards, jumped and sliced its head clear off. All three of us boys were shocked. Nate threw me a gun while he was shooting back at the Ganguards. Chase felt left out, so he decided to try to commit suicide. Chase ran straight for one, with just his clenched fist.

As Chase ran he started to sink into the ground, not even noticing he continued to run.

"Chase, your sinking", Nate yelled!

"What?...Ahhh", was all Chase could say before he was completely swallowed up by the earth. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I rolled out from behind the rock I was hidden behind and started shooting the Ganguards. I wanted to let anger settle in, but my parents had always told me that anger would only make things worse. Nate ran towards the rocky cliffs to snipe. That was his best shooting position. Terra had a whole other side to her that no one could've guessed.

Terra jumped through the air and continued to slice Ganguards. I ran up to one and tried to jump on its back but I somehow over jumped by about 4 or 5 feet. I landed rolled, turned around, and sloppily shot off the Ganguards head. It was sloppy because a mix of green and red blood shot all over the place. Terra's kills were straight lines; mine were wherever I shot that could kill the Ganguards. I turned to my left and threw myself on a pile of bushes to avoid the blasts of one of the Ganguards. I raised my gun, took aim, braced myself, and opened rapid fire on him. The rapid fire was so strong it made me lose my grip on the gun and threw back into the air again. The multiple blasts I fired at the Ganguard penetrated through its armor, deteriorating its body. Green and red blood shot through the air like fireworks on 4th of July. The Ganguard laid there squabbling and rolling around on the ground. I hadn't completely killed it. With Its one arm left, half deteriorated; it managed to take of its helmet. Its eyes, all black and shiny, beamed at me; staring intensely at me like that stuffed animal toy my Aunt Suzie got me that would stare at you intensely and creep everyone out. Its face was not like that of a human, but more of a cats and a rats mixed. I know the purrfect combination right? Then in its last breath it managed to heave out some alien language, which I couldn't understand. Then BLAST! Terra had blasted its head off, killing it for sure.

"It's not time for chit chat with the aliens right now, o.k.", she stated, "Well?"

"Oh, I didn't know you really wanted a response…ya sure", I mumbled.

They were all gone or killed for that matter of fact. Just then the earth beneath us started to crumble. Terra and I jumped away. (Nate was still on his way down.) Out of the crumbling earth, came an 8'0 foot monster made of rock. Terra started to run, knowing that her swords would have little effect on it. The creature stomped towards me. I stood there and trembled. Then the monster reached for its head and ripped it off, which made me even more scared. I could hear Terra and Nate in the background telling me to run, but I froze. I looked up to see Chase in an armor of hard rock. My jaw dropped in shock.

"Well, what do you think", Chase asked?

"What the heck! You've had this power all this time and you never told us", I exclaimed!? "Do you know how many time we could have used this?"

"No I just got it. It's wicked. I can control like earth molecules and stuff", he said, "Though it'll still take me a while to figure out and what about Terra. Hmm. She's got a cool power too!"

"It's a gift, the gift of Swords Mastery. It's actually an ancient gift you know", Terra proudly stated.

"So everybody has a power/ gift except you Garret", Nate had to state.

"Don't worry Garret. You'll get yours soon enough. I know you will", Terra kindly said. She was so tough, yet so gentle. I wanted to believe her, but Nate had told me that once you reach 16 it's pretty rare that you'll get a power or gift if you don't already have one. Thinking about it scared me because I had just practically given up my whole life to be chased around because I have a power/gift when I really don't have a power/gift, but then again they wouldn't be chasing me if didn't have a power/gift. It was like a circle of confusion to me.

All I could do was hope and believe Terra was right.


	5. Chapter 5 My Friends Save My Life

"Help me, Garret. Please", said a voice calling out to me. I could tell the voice was of a girl…and she was struggling. Then I saw a light figure that was walking ahead of us. He stopped and turned around and then suddenly turned dark, and with an evil laugh he muttered something, but I couldn't figure out what was even going on. Then…..I woke up. I told my dream to Terra and the boys, but no one knew what to make of it.

Terra and Nate went out to practice shooting and deflecting, Chase was practicing his new power, and I decided to take a walk. Not realizing how far I'd gone, I looked up and realized I was lost. I tried to retrace my steps, but the more I tried the more I got lost. I wasn't all that scared or anything, I mean I had my gun, which I found out is called a Particle Incinerator A.K.A. the Blaster Rifle.

As I walked on it started to get dark. I could hear something moving in the distant brush. I raised my gun ready for anything. Out of nowhere a creature pounced and snagged my gun from me, so much for anything. The creature was about 2 feet tall and 6 feet long, 4 legs, a tail, and a mouthful of rigid and jagged teeth. This creature most definitely wasn't from earth. The creature pounced again, but I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid its razor sharp claws. I looked all around, and there were nothing but bones. Wait BONES! I had just realized I was in the creatures feeding grounds. I grabbed the sharpest bone I could find within my time limit and swung it at the creature. It snared at me, while it continued to circle me. It pounced again and I jumped forward also while lunging the bone into the center of its chest. I had pinned the creature about 10 feet in the air to the wall of a short cliff. I couldn't feel it at the moment but in the process the creature had managed to scratch me across the face from my eye to the bottom of my nose and also across my back.

By now my adrenaline was pumping and I had failed to realize the rest of the pack just staring at me; some had their mouths full of raw bloody meat. They all started to corner me and suddenly all of them decided to pounce at the same time. I quickly rolled underneath all of them and ran. They were hot on my tail and within seconds made their way back for a second pounce. I stopped and ducked. I was surrounded. This attack some pounced and some stayed on the ground waiting for me to roll into their claws. I jumped. 16 feet in the air you see everything from a different point of view. Wait 16 FEET. I looked down, and I had always been scared of heights, but not now. I soared through the air and even got to land a pose. My power! It had something to do with the air. I figured I was a goner, so why not see if those were my powers or gifts. So I took my chances.

I turned around, put my arm out in front, and swung it as soon as the creatures pounced at me again. They went flying to my left as if something had just whacked against its side. I was liking this. I charged towards them again, this time with confidence of my survival. I repeated my action, but this time it didn't work. I was leveled to the ground and about to be mad some creatures chew toy, when out of nowhere a blasts shot from the hill and blew the creature right off me. It was Nate alright, I knew because he didn't miss.

With the Ultra-Rare once in a lifetime chance to run, I RAN! While running I started to jump, remembering I could go much faster, higher, and farther. This time it worked. While I was running and jumping, I could feel the nice cool air rush from my body. It was quite relaxing until the creatures had caught up again. Just then Terra appeared from the middle ground and started to chop the creatures into thirds, halves, and whatever she could. Chase must've transported her underground or something. Chase took control of the ground and dropped the creatures into a large pit about 20 feet deep. I was safe.

As my natural male instincts led me to go hug and thank Terra, she slapped me across the face. (AGAIN!)

"You idiot. You just don't learn do you", she screamed! I couldn't figure out if she really wanted me to answer or was just yelling at me, so I stayed quiet. "We're a team now. You just don't go wandering off on your own anymore", she said sadly. I didn't know she cared that much about. "I could use this later against her", I thought to myself.

"Team", I asked her?

"Weren't you paying attention to anything we said last night", she yelled. Again I didn't know whether to answer her or not.

"I'm sorry….I..I..I didn't mean to. I didn't know you cared so much about me", I said.

"I don't. It's just that we're a team now and team members look out for each other. Let's head back to camp", she said while fighting the tears by being tough. I still wanted hug her, but I knew it wasn't the right time.

As we walked back I thought to myself, "A team, no a Family of friends."


	6. Chapter 6 The Air Blade

When we got back to camp we went to lie down while Chase did night watch. Anyone who saw three boys camping with one hot girl would have thought something was going on, but Terra would kick the crap out of anyone who even made a move on her. So, yes I got my butt whooped by her a few times; Nate and chase learned after the first time. Also we all played pranks on each other at night, but no one dared play a prank on Terra or even go into her tent after what happened to Chase. You don't even want to know. Just know that he was in a lot of pain and tied to tree. Ya, no one played pranks on Terra any more.

"Ahhh", I yelled with agony!

"What", everyone asked?

"My back", I moaned in reply. Terra lifted up my shirt only to find 3 deep, nasty claw marks.

"Does anyone have anything to bandage this", she asked. She told me it wasn't that bad, but I knew she was just trying to make me feel better. Trust me; I knew it was bad; I could feel it on back!

"The next city is about 20 minutes away. We could walk there", Nate suggested.

"It's fine. It just hurts. I'll get over it", I said calmly, but really I wanted to scream. I had to be tough at least while Terra was here. The stupid things we'll do for women.

By morning I could barely even notice the pain in my back; that's how numb it was now.

"Hey you guys, I think I've found my power or gift", I said lightly, trying to see if they were even paying attention to me.

"What; really", they all asked inquisitively?

"Ya, when I was fighting those creatures…..i think it has something to do with air", I replied, "because I tried on them and it worked, but it didn't work the second time."

"That means your power gift, which sounds to me like a power, is coming soon. It hasn't fully developed in you. So that's good news……you're not a lost hope", Nate chuckled.

We all decided to head into the city, since that's where we were supposed to be 2 days ago, but we've just had so many distractions between then. As we walked down the streets, we tried not to look suspicious or anything. We stopped by IHOP, and had some pancakes with the little money we had left. Nate was like in pancake heaven. He didn't even chew, he just swallowed pounds and pounds of pancakes.

As we finished off our delicious pancakes, we looked outside and there stood 2 Ganguards at the door of every house and store on the block. No matter how much I thought, I still couldn't figure out how they kept finding us. Then one of the Ganguards entered IHOP. We all four ducked and crawled to the back of the restaurant. We peeked out the back door only to find more Ganguards. We were trapped. If we made a scene or destroyed anything in the city, we would be wanted state, because there's no way I'm going to let myself get arrested only to be killed by the Ganguards. I looked around and noticed that all my friends were gone.

"Psss, Garret, down here", said a voice from a compartment in the ground. I scuttled in as fast as I could without making any noise. When I got down there I realized it had been Chase who had whispered to me.

"There more we kill them, the more they send after us", he whispered to me.

"Then I say we take out their whole army that way", I said.

"It's not that simple", he said, "After a little bit they will start to send different classes; like stronger ones. Anyway follow me; Terra and Nate are waiting for us in the sewer." We took this giant empty water valve that led to the sewer. The sewer reeked, but would do you expect for being in a sewer.

"Up here", Nate said calling down to us. We climbed up the ladder Chase had made for us of rock and climbed through a hole in the ground that Chase had busted. Chase had finally put his power to use.

"Where's Terra", I asked Nate.

"She was right here a second ago", he answered. Then I heard a scream. I ran out in the middle of the street to see Terra captured.

"Don't worry Terra. We're coming", I yelled to here.

"Don't trust him. He's working with the -", was all she could cry back before they muzzled her and threw her in the back of a van and sped off.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright. She can take care of herself", Nate insisted.

My adrenaline pumping, anger raging; I went all out. I gathered all the attention I could get from the Ganguards. "You want me, Come and get me", I roared from the top of my lungs. The Ganguards all on their way towards me, I charged towards them also. I suddenly felt empowered. I jumped into the air and shot a blast air from the palm off my hands, throwing back several of the Ganguards. Then one grabbed by the arm from behind me, my body naturally gave off a huge burst energy; flying the Ganguard away from me. I destroyed anything and everything in my path.

I ran towards a group of them and yelled, "AIR BLADE!" I have no idea where that came from, but all I knew was a blade of air formed in front of my hands. I took it and shot it straight at the first Ganguard like a Frisbee. Then the next Ganguard shot a blast at me. I stood a posed my arm right in front of me. The blast was deflected and dispersed all around me. The air blade could cut and deflect. It was like a blade on the side and hurling wind on the front. I ran and jumped throwing these new air weapons at anyone in sight. The air in my hand adjusted into a thin, dense, misty cone that contorted around the edges and rapidly chiseled its way through the Gangaurd's thick torso, sending blood through the air as I came to a stop and held out my arm pointing it at anything and anyone in sight. I turned around stretched out my arm and shot an air blasts at another group of Ganguards just as i had just done. There was one left and for my grand finale, I ran towards it, slid my left hand across my right arm forming a sword of air on my arm and stabbed the Ganguard. The Ganguard gasped its last breath, as I tore my blade of air upward; splitting it in half. Fury overwhelmed as if I were possessed or something. I had taken out at least 30 Ganguards by myself. What a big boy I am now, I can finally take care of myself.

Nate and Chase stood and watched in amazement. "Let's go get Terra back", I commanded.

"That's probably not a good-", Nate tried to say, but I cut him off when I said, "We're a team now and we're going to go get Terra."

"Let's go", I commanded a final time in determination.


	7. Chapter 7 I Pick a Race With The Van

The van was speed off! There was no way I was going to catch it by foot or even with my new power. I needed a car and fast! Nate had always told me stories about how his foster dad had taught him how to hot wire a car; I sure hope he wasn't lying.

"Nate, you know how to hot wire a car right", I quickly asked?

"Ya, but I'm not that good at it", he reluctantly said. Of course he's going to say that; who would say, "Oh Ya! I'm the best at hot wiring cars, breaking into them, stealing, and anything; you name it."

"Good, cause we're going to need it. Come on. I need you to hot wire this car as fast as you can", I exclaimed. Nate had always loved a good challenge, but he reluctantly reacted to this one.

"O.k. I'll see what I can do", Nate said. He quickly smashed through the window and started hot wiring. Within seconds the car roared to life. I hopped in the driver's seat and told Chase and Nate to get in.

"Hey I don't think that you should drive. I mean you just got your permit", Nate said.

"Nate, get in the car", Chase quickly yelled! I sped off with the pedal to the floor.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do", I chuckled. Nate and Chase quickly strapped on their seat belts, holding on to the door handle as we got to about 90 mph. The van; I could see it! It was only about a mile or two ahead of us now.

As we approached it, I yelled to Chase, "Take the Wheel and keep a steady speed and if anything happens to me save Terra; don't stop for me."

"O.k.", Chase replied confidently. I climbed out the window onto the empty luggage rack. I held onto the bar tightly, knowing that I Chase made the slightest mistake I was a goner.

"Chase, speed up to the van and as soon as you are about to hit it slam on the brakes o.k.", I told Chase. I stood on front window, getting ready to sling shot myself to the van. I tried not to think what would happen If I missed. It was go time. Chase slammed on the brakes and I went soaring through the air at only 110 mph. Chase quickly sped back up to par. I slowly felt myself falling, and gave myself an extra push. I forced the air through my hands, which spiraled out like a coil of spring.

CLUNG! I had barely grabbed onto the van by the hitch. My worn out skater shoes burned off almost instantly. Again, I don't know how I did it, but all of the sudden an air blade had formed under each foot; protecting my feet. I slipped. I fell straight through the air horizontally, zooming past Chase and Nate. I hit the ground with a thud. My body ached and I was scared to look at my body to see how mutilated it was. I cranked my head over to see that I wasn't on the ground. I was on a giant platform of whirling wind. My powers had been protecting me all this time. I stepped off the platform of whirling wind and started to run. Short term memory loss or something, because I'd forgotten I can't run 110 mph like I used to. Then I remembered; on the air blade it was hurling wind on the front. I wonder how strong I can get that wind. I flicked my wrists and yelled, "AIR BLADE!"

Two air blades had formed in front of my hands, just as they did earlier. I threw the air blades on the ground and hopped on them. I felt power rush through my body. The chill of the air go straight through me like I had never even existed. I started roller air blade with the air blades. I shot up in the air and then forward like a shooting star.

It had only been about 3 minutes that I had fell behind, but that was a lot especially when you're trying to chase someone at 110 mph. I forced the air through my body and sky rocketed towards the van. CLUNG! I'd got to the van again, but this time I was on top. They swerved all over the open road causing a few people roll their cars and crash. I didn't quite understand why they hadn't killed Terra, probably to use her as a ransom. BOOM! The Ganguards blasted through the roof, flying me through the again! I couldn't catch myself on my air blades. "What about an air board", I thought to myself?

"AIR BOARD!", I commanded to the wind. Right under my feet a board of air formed. I leaned forward and pointed the tip down, and shot through the air once more. By the time I'd caught up, I'd prepared air blades in my hands I chucked them at the Ganguards. One sliced off one of their heads and the other was deflected back at me. I quickly rose in the air avoiding my blade of air. I zoomed down towards them again and tried to grab Terra, but they knocked me off my and I had landed I the lap of one of the Ganguards. I was stuck behind enemy lines. I quickly curled up in a ball and forced a blast of air from all over my body, sending everyone including Terra against the walls of the van. I stretched out my arms and shot blasts of air, which penetrated through one of the Ganguards sturdy metal chest armor and blasted him out of the van. The two Ganguards left pointed a gun at me and a gun at the Terra, who was still tied up and muzzled. Just then i turned around to watch the vehicle that Chase was driving crash onto the hood of the van, which was still speeding over 110 mph now. The van crunched, just like when you crunch a soda can under your foot. Terra, a Ganguard, and I went soaring through the air like a rag doll being punished by getting chucked across the room.

I rolled on the air towards Terra and hugged her, holding her tight. This was not for my satisfaction, but for her protection. A cold, hard platform of whirling had caught us and cushioned our fall somewhat. It still hurt, but we were alright now. The Ganguard on the other hand, had shattered its armor off and skinned itself against the asphalt. It was dead, but its body wreaked a horrible odor.

I look all around for Chase and Nate, but they were nowhere to be found. Terra was knocked unconscious; she was out cold. I flew Terra, in my arms on my air board, to the nearest gas station. I wanted to go search for Chase and Nate, but I wouldn't dare leave Terra out of my sight again; I'd already almost lost her once, I wouldn't let it happen again.


	8. Chapter 8 A Twist in My Story

"Sir, we captured the girl", said a messenger.

"Excellent, now all we have to", was all the master got to say.

"BUT, the boy, the one we informed you of, retrieved her and in return Nate managed to turn in their other little friend to us", said the messenger.

"Well, I suppose we make something of this new situation. Prepare the Saberguards and bring me the prisoner", the master said.

"Yes sir. Right away", the messenger obeyed.

***

Terra slept on a bench behind the gas station, while I sat on the ground wondering what was going to happen to us next.

"Mhhmmm", Terra whined behind her muzzle struggling to free herself of the ropes that bond her wrists and ankles that I had somehow forgotten to untie. I slid my left hand down my right arm creating an air sword and sliced through ropes.

I was expecting at least a "thank you for saving me", but instead I got slapped AGAIN! She sure likes to slap me!

"You idiot", she exclaimed again. That also appears to be one of her favorite words. "You let Nate get away", she screamed!

"What", I questioned!?

"Where is Nate", she demanded.

"I don't know. He and Chase disappeared after the crash", I replied.

"What crash", she asked?

"You don't remember the crash. That's how I ended saving you", I proudly stated.

"Wait, you saved me", she snared, "Well I guess that makes us even. We have to find Chase; he's in grave danger."

"Wait why is he in danger", I asked?

"Because he's with Nate; have you not you even tried to figure out what's going on. Nate kidnapped me and turned me over to the Ganguards. We have to find Chase and quick", she said!

I showed off my new skills to Terra, while she thought intensively on a plan to save Chase. She was quite impressed with the air roller blades and the air board. Our clothes were all dirty and raggedy. We were going need some new clothe, armor, and some info. We flew back to the site of the crash on my air board, but by the time we got there the police had already cleaned the scene. Just then some strange men, that looked similar to the ganguards, arrived just as we did. Terra and I quickly got off the air board and rolled behind the nearest bush. These new strange men had a dark silver metallic armor with scales covering their bodies. They were actually thin, or thinner compared to the Ganguards. They looked like regular fit men just with armor.

Terra wrote on the ground to me, "Don't talk. These men are Saberguards; twice as fast, strong, and smart as Ganguards. They have ultrasonic hearing, so don't speak. They virtually hear almost everything."

Terra accidentally inhaled the dust in the air from us rolling and coughed. BLAST! A white blast filled the air around us and disintegrated everything near us. Terra jumped to the left while I hopped on a pair of my air blades, shooting myself into the sky. Terra pulled her swords out and swiftly ran towards one of the Saberguards. The Saberguard also appeared to have super senses. The Saberguard, quickly reacting, hopped into the air horizontally avoiding Terra's newly sharpened swords, landed, and shot a white blast out of the palm of its hand just like Iron Man. Terra went flying through the air straight into my arm as I zoomed through the air on my air blades.

Terra was hurt; her clothes were all tattered. She had serious burn all over her arms and back. BLAST! I shot to the left in the air barely missing the devastating blast. I set Terra down behind a rock; she wanted to get back up to fight, but her body ached and resisted. I ran back with air blades whirling in my hands. All four of the Saberguards heard me coming and fired at me with no hesitation. I jumped and soared right over it. I rolled and tossed an air blade at one of the Saberguards. The Saberguard tried avoiding it but I had made a wall of air directly behind it hoping it wouldn't move to either side. It worked! The Saberguard had been sliced in half, but it was still alive! I scurried off the ground into the air.

I looked back and was knocked down by what felt like a heavy weight. It was the Saberguards head! I got up and prepared my air swords only to see Terra fighting off the Saberguards like some super ninja. Without hesitation, I jumped in the fight. Terra and I went back to back and fought and sliced the Saberguards. They tried to throw some fish net fish on us but Terra sliced through it or tried to at least. They also threw some paralyzing wire around her ankles at the same time. The net wrapped itself around her and like a blanket.

The Saberguards snagged her and rocketed into the sky. Mounds of fire burst from the Saberguards boots as he soared through the air with my friend. I hopped on my air blades and soared right behind them.

A ship, which I'm assuming is their ship, appeared out of nowhere. A ramp opened in the middle ship, where the Saberguards flew into. I hopped off my air blades and onto the back of one of the Saberguards. I whipped out my air sword and stabbed it right through its back and yanked up with all my strength, tearing its tough body in half. It had been a lot tougher than I thought, but I knew I had to do it…for Terra!

There were two left and we were almost to the ship. I chucked an air blade out of my hand directly at a Saberguards. The Saberguard flew out of control, falling to earth like a meteor. The falling Saberguard left a crater on earth and then sky rocketed back up to us. His leg had apparently mechanically transformed into one, which means he has amazing balance!

His attempt had failed as had mine. I had failed to get to Terra in time but I was able to sneak on the ship just as the ramp was closing. The Saberguard hadn't had enough time to make it back and conveniently smashed its head between the ramp and the ship. I hadn't saved Terra quite yet, but I still had time…hopefully.

I quickly hopped behind an iron crate as they took Terra hostage. I looked for security cameras or anything of the sort, but found nothing…luckily. I tagged along behind Terra and the Saberguards staying out of sight. Just then I saw one of the last people I'd expect to see on the ship; though should have expected it. It was Chase, being escorted to his cell. He looked like he had just got curb stomped or the crap beaten out of him; all I knew was that he didn't look good and I had to get him out of there.

I watched Terra as the Saberguards continued to escort her pass the cells. She continued to squirm. I didn't know where they were taking her but it wasn't they took Chase. Just then Terra broke free of the paralyzing net; the effect must have been wearing off. She quickly pulled out her swords as she was tranquilized. The Saberguards dragged her into a weird room with all these awkward tools, which kinda creeped me out.

I was starting feel dizzy…and faint…and weary…and…and then I blacked out. I woke up pinned to a table. I was weak.


	9. Chapter 9 Beauty and the Beast

With the little strength I had left, I made an attempt to break free of the heavy iron chains and bars which held me to the table. I rolled my head over to the left and the right only to see Terra and Chase pinned to tables as I was. Chase and Terra out cold. I was starting to feel dizzy again...and…and then I fell asleep unconscious.

"Garret", I heard.

"Garret", I heard again. I thought it was Terra or something because it was a women's voice. I searched all around and could see nothing; everything was a blur.

"Garret, there's a key sown into your left calf. It was the only way I could get it to you. Free yourself and save your friends", the voice quickly spoke.

"Who are…you", I managed to say.

"That's not important. Hurry and when you're down, free me."

I demanded, "Who are you and what's going on!" Then a bright light; it was all fading away, and then I woke up. Terra and Chase were still lying there unconscious, I was still pinned to the table against my will, and Nate was still nowhere to be found.

"Well I see you're finally awake", barked an odd creature who I assume wasn't here to help me, "I would've done this earlier but Master wanted me to do it when you were awake…oh Ya, I'm going to be your new doctor for the next few hours."

"What are you going to do", I asked nervously?

"Make an example of you. You are only a few hours away from experiencing extreme pain; so extreme that your body would normally kill itself to avoid the pain, but I'm going to inject you with some adrenaline-to keep you awake and Chromozile-to keep you alive. We, the _Gist_, are going to show the universe that we aren't joking…we mean business! And we don't expect everyone to understand by merely torturing mere children; your planet also be destroyed", the wanna-be-doctor chuckled.

The doctor left. My eyes jolted down my leg to find something bulging out of the side of my right calf! The key!

"Garret, where are we", Terra freshly awake questioned?

"Oh good, you're awake", I answered shakily, "We're in their…ship. We have to get out here, now! We only have a few hours before they kill us with and earth, that is to say that their hours are the same as ours! There's a key sown into my leg, we have to get it out somehow and free ourselves."

"WOW", was all she said.

"I know, we have to hurry", I said.

"No it's just that you're actually taking this serious for once", she muttered.

"That was almost funny. But I need you to take this seriously also!"

"O.K., calm down. So how do we get that out of your leg without you crying", she chuckled.

"HUH! You're hopeless", I yelled!

"Hey, where are we", Chase said as he was yawning.

"Chase, we need to find a way to get this key out of my leg and I need you to take this seriously", I answered. There was a long pause as Chase thought intensely.

"How are we supposed to get it out of your leg without you crying", he sarcastically replied. Terra and Chase laughed hysterically. Then it hit me, Terra and Chase were drugged with some alien drug! They were high. Now I was in this alone.

I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I had to get the key out of my leg. I suddenly got an idea, which no one would've normally trusted but no one was normal. I concentrated hard. In the middle of the room I formed and air blade. Terra and Chase were having immature conversations about flowers and toy race cars. I steadily moved the air blade to me; I had it whirling right above the bulging side of my leg. I closed my mouth and bit down tightly on my teeth. I counted three.

"One"

"Two" I shoved the air blade down the side of my leg with all my concentration, force, will, and might. The pain jolted through my body just like the time I'd accidentally grabbed the jumper cables when I was helping my dad start the car. I was afraid of fainting and getting caught. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"ARGHHHHHH", I yelled intensely, so intensely it brought Terra and Chase to their senses.

"What", they both asked in concern.

"The key…was in my leg", I yelled back! Blood continually dripped down the edge of the table. My vision was going out. I quickly concentrated on the key. I formed air beneath the light metal and carried it to Terra. I looked down my leg one last time realizing I'd cut much more than I needed to. Tears filled my eyes, but no matter the situation I wouldn't cry as long as Terra was there.

"This is the key… to release us…it's the …key to our…freedo", was all I could say as I passed out.

* * *

"You could at least help us by carrying yourself", Terra grumbled.

"What? Oh sorry", I replied as I removed myself from her shoulders. I quickly tumbled to the ground with a THUD!

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't serious. I didn't know you were awake", she said sorrowfully. I looked down at my leg; Terra and Chase had wrapped, though the white cloth they used was completely dark red now. I got up and limped on my left leg.

"No guards", I painfully asked?

"Chase went up ahead to take care of them", she replied.

"How, his power requires earth", I said in question?

"Actually, it turns out that pieces of the ship here and there are made of iron", she excitingly added.

"Does he know how many times we could've used that", I exclaimed!

As we walked around the corner, well actually I limped, we saw Chase in a suit of iron armor that looked as if it had been scrapped out of the dumpster, but it was obviously with holding. Just then Chase charged towards one of the guards, which were new to all three of us, with his pieced together iron sword. Chase swung up ambitiously, hoping to actually hit the guard. This was because he did all this with his eyes closed. Chase went flying through the air, backwards. The guard easily, without a sweat avoided Chase's attack, pulled out its razor sharp, glowing magnificent swords and had swung back. Chase got back up and instead of charging the guard again, he ran the other way.

Terra had no choice but to fight. She quickly flashed out her swords, jumped toward the guard, and slashed; with her eyes open. She landed the hit right on the guard's left hand. As she pulled away, her sword was absorbed into the guard. Then I heard something from behind me, I quickly limped out of the way and hid myself behind the corner. I peeked around the corner to check it out; no one there.

WAAGGHHH! I found myself picking myself up from the floor about 20 feet away from where I used to stand. I spun myself around, hoping it was Terra, but with all odds against me, like always, It happened to be a Dark tall scary man holding a giant, celestial iron sword in his hands. I tried to scurry away as it came my way. I quickly made a shield and sword of air and picked myself up again, readying myself to fight what regrettably maybe my last fight. As it came closer, I my muscles tensed, sweat slid down my body, my hands tightly clenched onto the sword and shield, and Chase took off his Dark helmet!

"Chase, what the heck do you think you're doing", I yelled in agony as the pain in my leg began to return!

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face", Chase chuckled, "Anyway there's an armory storage just down the hall on your left if you need anything." I scurried along past Chase in annoyance. The armory storage was just a few yards away or what I thought was the armory, when, CLUNK! Some sort of huge robotic armor suit slammed me against the wall.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, it's the second door on your left. Don't go near the first door, there are these crazy robotic things in there with sensors that'll try to kill you if you come near the door", Chase reluctantly added as he smirked. The robotic armor suit had arms and legs. One arm pinned me to the wall while the other hand clenched into a fist and rocketed towards me. Its punch ended with a loud CRACK! In the nick of time I formed a wall of air in front of me. I whipped out my air sword and as I swung to separate its arm from its body and me, I noticed an empty cockpit in the center of the robotic guard which was now driving its knee up the wall towards me. I forced air around my body and slipped out of his grip. When I landed on the metal flooring, a vast amount of blood poured out of my leg. I fell to the floor harder than any boy can fall for a girl.

The robot soared through the air and landed directly over me on all fours. I looked up as sharp spear like objects erected from the machine. In the blink of an eye, I kicked out the sturdy glass which held the way to my survival. The spears sliced the air of where I used to lay. I'd managed to crawl into the cockpit, while the machine did self-inflicting damage to itself.

Finally in all the chaos, I quickly learned the basic controls and took control over the metal beast. _Beast that sounds like a good name_ I thought to myself as I turned around and ran to check on Chase and Terra. Terra had a bloody lip, all bruised up, and softly fell to the floor as she fainted in my robotic arms. Chase lied awake, in pain as he heaved to breath. He had also been stripped of his fancy armor. The controls the machine was fairly simply. The digital glove and sleeve like objects were the hand and arm controls, the digital boot like things were for movement, and the buttons on the dash board were for weapons that would somehow appear into my mechanical hand. Now I was ready to fight!

I picked up Terra in my arm and grabbed Chase and drug in the other. I managed to find my way back to the cargo bay. Just as I released the ramp Nate stood behind me with a beautiful girl about my age, who was now pouring out tears, and a dagger.


	10. Chapter 10 River

The girl's wrist and ankles were bound by many threads of rope and wire; I assumed by this that she obviously was a struggler and wasn't caught too easily. As she laid there crying, she peered into my soul somehow and whispered to me, which kinda freaked me out at first.

"Garret, help me", she whispered into my heart.

"Who are you and how", I asked with great concern? She somehow drew my eyes to hers and in her eyes I saw pain, agony, torture, and me. Me? I still didn't understand what I had to do with her or how she knew me, but all I knew was I couldn't just stand there and let her suffer.

I set Chase and Terra down behind an iron crate, as I felt strength fill my body. My leg was numb now and it felt as if a blanket of air was keeping and containing my blood inside my leg. The Beast and I moved as one, probably because I was controlling it…but ya. I walked towards Nate and the girl.

"Any closer and I'll kill her", Nate barked at me. I had no idea what to do and my heart turned violently inside of my chest.

"What do I do", I whispered in my heart hoping for her to answer me. No response. I looked down at the dash board momentarily as I randomly pushed a button. Mini rocket things appeared on the side of the Beast.

"Don't try any tricks or I'll kill her faster than you can blin-", was all he could say as I targeted the ropes in Nate's hand. The girl dropped to the floor. Yes! Hit! The small explosion sent Nate gliding on the ground. I sprinted to the girl as a large group of guards appeared out of nowhere, all around me and the girl. I snagged the girl from the iron ground and leaped into the ceiling. The beast was stuck about half way in the ceiling; I grabbed the girl and ran, up until the point where I tripped and realized I still couldn't walk on my own yet. I scrambled back into the Beast with the girl.

I shook the Beast violently, trying to budge the iron flooring which now pierced the sides of the Beast. No luck. I forced the Beasts metal hydraulic arms to tear through flooring. The beast, the girl, and I came crashing down to the floor where we started. I took off as fast as I could down the corridor. There weren't many places to hide with the Beast, since it was huge; so I just kept on running with the strange girl.

"Not a guard in sight", Chase said.

"They're probably all chasing Garret", Terra added.

At that Chase and Terra decided to search the ship. Chase found it strange that all the guards would go after the me and the girl. The two came upon a strangely marked door, with a simple human door knob; all the handles were very unique but this one was…well…just simple. Without hesitation or even thinking for that matter, Chase quickly twisted knob. He stepped in, while Terra hesitated and stood outside the door. With that the door quickly slammed itself shut, with Terra trying slice through it on the other side. THUD! Something had shoved Chase flat on his butt. He quickly picked himself up and tried to shift the metal around his body, but the metal like material wouldn't budge; it was earth-metal. Chase had no idea what to do and something was chasing him, so he ran and ran until suddenly there was no floor. He wanted to think he was falling, but in reality he was just floating there when suddenly these florescent strands of color started whirling around him.

"Terra", Chase cried with all the fear in the world impressed in his heart as he was slowly comforted by the strands of colors which slowly spiraled up and into his body.

* * *

"Where are we", the girl asked as if she'd known me my whole life. It was a bit hard to maneuver the controls with her laying on my lap and arm, my arms not the Beasts.

"Well at the moment I'm running from hundreds of guards, holding you in my arms, and thinking of how we're supposed to meet up with the others and how we're supposed to escape this cursed ship", I sarcastically said calmly.

"You don't mind me askin', but what's your name? It's been killing me and you never answer when I ask", I inquisitively asked. She continued to sit there with no response.

* * *

The color strands seemed to peer into his soul. Chase woke up without a memory of where he was or how he'd got there. He turned around to see lights peeking through the cracks of a door. Chase walked towards the door and as he reached for the knob, he fell through the door.

Terra's eyes jumped up to see who was there. Once Terra realized it was Chase, she ran to him. She tried to help him up, but as she reached down her hand went straight through him! Chase rolled over and looked back at the door realizing that the door hadn't broken when he went through! Chase, scared as hell, scrambled to his feet.

"WHAAHH HAPPENED", Chase screamed!

"You got locked inside that room and you yelled for me, but I couldn't get in. I'm sorry", Terra said.

"Chase, Terra boy am I glad to see you", I said as I ran around the corner.

"You've only been gone for like 10 minutes though", Terra stated.

"Really, it felt more like 15 minutes", I said.

"Is it really going to make that big of a difference", Terra grumbled at me.

"Nah, but all I know is that there's an army following me, so you guys can come along if you want. Just saying", I snarled back. I quickly snagged Terra up the Beasts arm and tried to grab Chase with the other, but his body dematerialized as I moved the Beasts arm through him.

"Chase", I screamed!

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine", Terra softly said trying to reassure me. I really had no choice but to trust her at this point.

Just then a giant missile shot straight at the Beast. I maneuvered around it to the best of my ability, but that just wasn't enough. I dropped Terra and the girl and I pierced the air in front of the shattered cockpit glass as we were slung shot out of the Beast, which was now in tiny pieces. I held on tight to the girl, just as I had done with Terra, and on a soft layer of air. I set the girl up against the wall since she was unconscious. I stood up and suddenly remembered my leg. I braced myself for the pain which should've shot up my leg and spine, but as I looked down it was …healed?

"I did it", the girl said as she started to regain consciousness, "My gift is healing, soul whispers, and my power is Pyschokinesis. I healed your leg with my healing power, talked to you with soul whisper, and put the key in your leg-by the way I couldn't see you when I was inserting the key so I just shoved it in there and it was messy." I looked back down at my leg. "Pyschokinesis is the same as Telekinesis. I just like calling it that because it sounds cooler. I could talk to you because I was watching you the whole time", she quickly added.

"Not that that isn't creepy, but how exactly were you watching me", I questioned?

"On _Gist _security cameras. I've been here for a few months now, but when I saw that you were coming I knew you could help", the girl added with a ginormous smile.

"Are you from…umm…Earth", I interrogated?

"Of course where else would a gifted or powered kid come from", she chuckled.

* * *

Chase had avoided the army of guards and set out on his way to find the control room. He ran down the hall, when he found it. He could barely tell it was control room because the giant sign which said "CONTROL ROOM" didn't give it away. The only part that confused me was that it was written in alien and Chase could somehow read it. Chase, of course could just walk through the door. As Chase peeked his head in he saw some people/ creatures whom he figured were the leaders. Chase quickly flung himself back outside the door. His heart pounded and turned and pounded some more.

* * *

Without realizing it, had just completely forgotten about Terra. I ran over to her side as fast as my legs would move. She laid there unconscious, with metal rubble on her beautiful face. There was sort of wind that blew her hair around her face. HER HAIR! It was different. She now had dark highlights on the bottom layers of her hair. I sat there in amazement with her in my arms and her baby blues staring up at me as she lay by my side. I helped her up to her feet. She looked at me, slightly smiled, and then realized there was another girl in the room.

"Who's this", Terra softly asked?

"Well this is…", was all I could say since I didn't even know.

"My name's River", she said softly with a smile, "I'm 16, I just recently turn though." We could hear the army of guards on the other side of the fire which blocked their access to us. Terra, _River_, and I picked ourselves up and started walking. It so happened that the side we were on was the side Chase was on. I don't know how, but we were.

"Chase", I exclaimed with excitement, "What's the matter?"

"Well I just realized I don't have my earth power anymore, I have this dematerialization power, and I was steps away from walking into that room, which is filled with what I assume are the leaders and Nate and big weapons and stuff, I was all alone, and I'm freaking out…these colored lights…and I fainted….and", Chase muttered as he panicked.

"Chase, that's what we're here for. That's what friends are for", those were the only words I could come up with that would somewhat comfort him. Just then the door opened and there stood over a dozen of _Gist _leaders. Chase, Terra, _River_, and I all prepared to fight.

"Umm, Garret…behind us", _River_ pointed out to me. I turned around and just our luck the army of guards had gotten through.

We were surrounded. A group of kids against an army of outlaws, what else?


	11. Chapter 11 A Devastating Truth

Without hesitation Terra whipped out her swords, Chase materialized his hands, River picked up some swords with her telekinesis, I mean Pyschokinesis, and I spun out my air blades! We all took a stance, as we readied ourselves to fight.

The guards behind us attacked first. As we spun around to fight back, those whom we assume are the leaders attacked. Terra slashed through the guards on at a time. River fought from a distance as I fought near her protecting her. River targeted for the leaders. She slashed though the air as the leaders easily avoided her attacks. It was obvious she'd never done this before. I ran towards a group of guards ganging up on Terra. I sawed through one of the guards, got to Terra, grabbed a hold of her tightly, and forced a blast of air all around; everyone was blasted to the wall, even Chase and River.

I ran to check on River.

"What the heck was that for", she demanded!

"Just get back up and fight that was supposed to give us an advantage, but you decided to lie there hopelessly", I responded back.

"Well, you could at least warn us next time!"

Chase took his hollow body and materialized clenched fists to Nate's face. Chase was relentless, as Nate never saw it coming. Nate knocked Chase off him and quickly scurried to the gun lying on the ground. Chase dove through the air and dematerialized the gun as he grabbed it and threw it on the floor below them. Chase bolted back to Nate. Chase grabbed Nate, now running for his life, by the ankles and sunk him into the floor down to his waist, Nate's waist. With everyone busy Chase snuck into the control room.

Terra rolled under a guard as she swiped her sword in an upward motion, mutilating the arms and stomachs of several guards. River was starting to get the hang of it, as she waved her hands through the air moving the swords through the air slashing guard after guard through the air. I chucked air blade after air blade into the sea of guards. I could tell River was getting tired.

"Go with Chase", I told her and without even thinking twice she followed him.

"So what are we doing?"

"WAHH", Chased yelled as he jumped through the ceiling, literally.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you", River softly said as she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you", River said, "So what are we doing?"

"We're gonna screw up the ship somehow", Chase said as he started to peak through walls and doors.

The guards started to overwhelm us and just then Terra and I fell through the floor. We looked up but the ceiling was still there. Then we spun around and realized it was Chase.

"Don't worry, River locked down all the doors on that level; so they'll be up there for a bit", Chase said as he smirked. Just then out of nowhere, some sort of half man half wolf creature appeared about ten feet from behind us. Being in the ship with unique and strange things made a lot of things unexplainable, like this situation.

The wolf man charged at us as his hands suddenly morphed into large razor sharp wolf claws. We all rolled out of way, as we got ready for yet another fight. Just then Terra started to cry. Of all the times and situations possible she chooses now! I had no idea what was going on. As Chase, River and I stood up to fight; Terra shoved us down and said this was her fight. As I glanced at River, I noticed she looked sad. Now Chase and I were really puzzled.

In the midst of all the Chaos, Chase and I were suddenly being drained, literally!

"AHH"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

River now in tears muttered, "Power Sharing." I was going to ask what that was but it sounded pretty self-explanatory. Terra was borrowing our powers to power herself to fight the strange beast. Chase and I were power…..less.

Terra now with her, Chase, and my powers, was putting up quite a fight for the rancid smelling beast. Terra spun out some air blades, hopped on em', dematerialized her lower body, flew around the hall fighting this …thing with her uber swords, which were now turned into celestial iron coated with air swords.

"I can't take it any longer", I yelled as I charged toward the beast with my powerless fist.

"Don't you'll only get in my way", Terra barked at me, "He's a multi-dimensional creature. The creature can attack you, but you can't attack it."

"And you can?"

"He was sent to kill something from one dimension which was lost in another dimension", I said as she started to cry again in the midst of her fight.

"What are you saying, Terra?"

"I'm not from this dimension", she screamed! "I was accidentally somehow warped to a parallel world of mine, this world." Terra attacked the beast with all our might, strength, and power. The wolf man slashed at her with his razor claws. Terra simply jumped up and let them go through her dematerialized legs and with the final strikes she kicked the air blades from beneath her feet at the wolf man's face, mutilating it, then shot herself through the air, flipped, and beheaded the creature. As we went to congratulate her on her on her awesome victory, she fainted. I ran and was boosted by air which shot out of my hands again, I'd regained my powers, by the time I'd got there the beast had revived himself somehow was about to grab Terra. Then I concluded a conclusion from what Terra had told us; the creature is multi-dimensional, so Terra only killed it in one dimensional- our dimension, but it was still alive in another dimension which can't be killed by a different dimension other than its own.

"TERRA!" I yelled as I flew through the air and snagged her right before the beast got to her. I ran down the hall. This infuriated the beast as he started to charge at me and Terra. I quickly snuck into a door, hoping to throw off the beast. It didn't, the beast rampaged through the iron walls like paper. Back out the door, and down the hall of survival was my only goal at this point. We'd made it to the engine room. The beast hot on our tail followed us.

"I'm not dead", Terra asked excitingly?

"No, but we will be if we don't escape this ship soon", I remarked. With Terra now awake, she could carry herself. The engine was beautiful and I had no idea what it ran on but the radiation from the plasma energy was strong and if we didn't get out of there soon, we would be radiated to crisp.

As I ran I noticed Terra wasn't with me anymore. "Terra, what are you doing. Come on!"

"No", she said softly, "Now that you've intervened with it, after it kills me it'll kill you. So I have to take it out for good. Heat, cold, and radiation are multi-dimensional. So I'll kill it for good, NOW!" Terra timed her move perfectly, as she ran up the wall, pulled out her sword (she dropped one back at the first beast encounter) and tackled the beast into the green plasma energy. As she did this she told me, "Take care of me, take care of River."

There was a large blast in the engine. I should've been killed, but luckily Chase snagged me out of there just in time. Chase, River, and I ran down the hall to the hangar. We found some sort of space craft, all piled into it and took off as River maneuvered us through space using her Pyschokinetics. The giant ship/ space station behind us exploded. It was kind of like a movie. As we entered the atmosphere of earth we heard something cling to the ship, we figured it was something that happened as we entered into the atmosphere.

As River made her soft, abrupt landing we remembered Terra and I remembered she was still here. River was and is Terra, but in this dimension. Different dimensions have different story lines, names, characters, and powers. That's why her name was Terra, personality was totally different, and she had different powers. And the reason the U.S. hasn't noticed the ship in outer space is cause' they only see in their dimension, we see in human and powered dimensions, but there are millions of dimensions. Multi-dimension only means multiple dimensions, it doesn't say which ones. So when Terra said we weren't multi-dimensional she meant weren't that creatures dimension. It was Terra's dimension, our dimension, and its dimension.

When we exited the ship we discovered a devastating truth.


	12. Chapter 12 Whiplash

Terra had sacrificed herself to save me. Even with the little time I had to take it all in, it hit me hard. I wonder who I am to Terra or who chase and Nate are to her in her world. The more I thought about it the more I realized it was kinda my fault. Had I never intervened, she would never of had to die; at least because of me. But in reality maybe she did it to save all of us, maybe there was more to the story than we knew. Continuously I tried think of a way which it wouldn't be my fault and the more I thought of that the more I thought that she'd died for nothing. I was starting to confuse myself, growing: angry, sad, joyful, and other emotions I didn't know why I was having; at least in a situation like this. I'd confused myself more.

As we exited the craft, i heard a _THUD! _behind us. We all did an immediate 180, only to learn our worries weren't over. Nate stood there taller than ever, heavily armed, packed with armor, and wasn't quite himself. He had like reptile plates all over half of his body. It barely peeked up to the edge of his face. He stood bout' 6'7, he'd definitely grown since he was with us.

He moved towards us with a powerful presence as he spoke, "It's time my lord."

"Very good", said a dark small man who crept off the top of our ship.

"This is the one", Nate said. The dark man walked towards me. My body froze, I couldn't move or speak. River with some last moment reflexes whipped me out of my position, throwing me through the air.

"Oops?"

"Just a little too much", Chase chuckled as I shot through the air.

River took a stance to fight as the Dark man approached them and I picked myself up in the background. Without a cause to be found in reality Nate and the Dark man suddenly morphed into one person. Then as he spoke a familiar voice rang in my head. That voice…that's the voice from dark man in my dream, I said to myself.

"Do you know how long I have waited for this, Garret?"

"Ummm….no?", I answered, "Wait you've been their leader all this time?"

"Well I've been waiting a really long time and if you must know I'm no their leader….yet. When I came across you I knew I had someone very valuable in my possession. I knew from the start that a great power overwhelmed Inside of your mortal hollow soul. So I teamed up with Vargas and his powers and mine are one now. You see he's a wanted powerful virus that somehow took on the capability of acquiring human characteristics. So together we shall rule the Gist and take over whatever we want or crosses our path."

"Well as much as I'd like to let you do that…I can't. And you really should practice on your evil ruler speeches, cause' that was really cheesy", I snapped back.

"And we may be mortal but our soul's aren't hollow, you ruthless hollowed souled FREAK!", Chase barked back backing me up.

"Ya, what they said", River pointlessly added.

"Well enough chatter", Nate said as he shot these black whirling spirals of darkness into the ground.

The darkness was starting to devour our world! It was eating our world just breaking it up and destroying it. Nate soared through the air as Vargas empowered him and morphed him into some sort of Dark evil creature. He had darkness dripping as drool from the edge of his lips. He, I mean it, was about 20 feet tall now, had four arm and his hands had four fingers. His mouth was all deformed and had razor sharp teeth inside and out. His face was scared up, dark, and evil. His feet weren't feet; they were in three parts each in the shape of a jagged triangle and were connected by some slime material of darkness. He had rugged ripped, wore down wings with holes in them. And his body…I couldn't see past the vast darkness overwhelming his body and what else he might have underneath there… like maybe a heart and soul. The most basic description I can give about him is evil and darkness.

As I looked around, the world was broken up floating in pieces like floating islands but it was all still in the atmosphere. Just then Nate swooped down at me. I rolled out of the way in the nick of time.

"Can we call it something else besides Nate it kinda creeps me out", River muttered.

"Well since now is the perfect time let's all pick a name", I yelled as the creature came back for more!

"OOOH! How about Whiplash. That's sounds cool", Chase said with a smile.

"I was being sarcastic about that", I said preparing myself to attack the creature.

"AWW", Chase and River said in unison.

"Watch out RIVER! Whiplash, I mean creature is right behi-" was all I could say before it snagged her and took its claws to face. ("YES", Chase thought to himself about the name!)

I flew on my air blade with Chase. He jumped off just in time, dematerialized, and grabbed Terra, I…I mean River. I land on Nate's, I mean Whiplash, NO I mean the creature's back and took my air blades to it. The more I cut or hurt him the more darkness flowed out of him and the more he became empowered since his batteries ran on darkness.

Whiplash, I mean…aww whatever fine Whiplash it is, snagged me off his back and clawed me across the chest, but it did nothing my body was covered in armor, armor of air. I quickly kicked out air blades into his chest. He roared in pain. I slashed through his hands and fingers with my air swords and dropped about 15 feet and landed on cushions of air. We all continued to fight for what seemed like hours.

No matter how much we fought, him we couldn't defeat him or even hurt him for that much. What could defeat some giant insanely strong crazy beast of darkness? THAT'S IT! ALL WE HAVE TO DO FIND THAT MUCH OF IT. Wait how would we even get there. Just then I remembered the space ship which we had taken here. I look all around and finally realized it had just fallen of the small island on which we were fighting on.

As I ran away, River and Chase suddenly realized what I was chasing after and doing.

"Wait you can't get there without me", River said.

"River, I'll find a way. You can't come. It's a suicide mission and you'll get killed!"

"So will you!", she said with tears in her eyes.

I ran and sky dove into the free space, chasing after the ship. Chase held off Whiplash for me for a little while.

"You're not going anywhere without me!"

"River! What are you doing?"

"Going with you!"

"Well there's going back now", I said to River. It wasn't long before Chase realized we were gone. Chase closed his eyes afraid of fighting Whiplash alone. And then….and then….Chase was gone suddenly!

When I finally reached the ship, I popped open the hatch and pulled River and I in. Whiplash was already hot on our tail.

"NO CHASE! SOMETHING MUST'VE HAPPENED TO HIM!" I SCREAMED!

"Huh? I'm ALIVE!" Chase said from out of nowhere. He had suddenly appeared the out of thin air.

"Chase You are alive!"

"I just said that", Chase said.

"How did you get here", I inquisitively questioned?

"I don't know. I just realized you guys were gone and kinda got scared, dematerialized, and closed my eyes tight. Then I looked up and I was here."

"Well at least your safe for now", River chipped in.

"River those power lines are open and sparking. Can you draw the electricity to the ship?"

"Ummm…..I'll try", she said unsure.

As she tried electricity jolted into the ship and the ship roared and computerized to life! I quickly grabbed what I assumed were the controls and steered the ship through earth and its atmosphere. As we exited the atmosphere Whiplash suddenly clung on to the ship and started clawing at it.

"Where exactly are we going?" Chased asked.

"To the sun."

"WHAT! Why?" Chased asked in surprise.

"Because what's the only thing that can defeat a vast amount of darkness?" I tested Chase.

"A Key blade? HUH! We're going to find Sora!"

"NO! A vast amount of light", River answered, "He can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Won't we get killed?"

"……." River breathed.

"…..yyy…yes", I said as I started to choke up.

"We have to save everyone somehow Chase and this is the only way"

As Whiplash continued to tear our ship apart and we continued to fly to our deaths, Chase suddenly found the hyper drive and forced it into gear blasting us directly through the sun.

"AHHHHHH!", we all screamed!

"RARRAHHH", was the last sound we heard.

(*Gasp!*) (*Choke!*) (*Cough, Cough!*) (*Gasp*)

"Where am (*Gasp*) I (*Gasp*)"


	13. Chapter 13 A Fresh Start

(GASP!)

"(Gasp) Where am (Cough) I?"

I woke up, with my face to the wet grits of sand on a cold beach and lungs which heaved for air as though they'd never breathed before. My body trembled as I picked myself up. Waves shattered in the background, as I looked for my friends. The thought of how I was alive didn't bother me; it was I was alive. I figured that if I somehow survived, then Whiplash must've also. A feeling of Terror shrieked through my body, sending nervous pulses through my veins.

"Chase! River!" I said softly as water shot from my mouth, blocking the effect of the yell I intended.

I turned around and found them lying on the wet sand of a beach. I pulled myself together and moved my aching body across the sand with my worn out, tired legs. Barely able to walk, I made my way to Chase. I turned him over off of his face. No breathe. No heartbeat. A small tear trickled down my face.

"River", I yelled!

There she laid face up, with the water vomit on her face with which she had apparently choked on. Tear's wanted to flow in abundance from my terror filled eyes, but I fought them back because that's what Terra would've down.

With no idea, no plan, and no clue what to do, I ran towards the road. Then I realized that the earth wasn't broken up anymore; but how do you just piece an entire planet back together? I had questions and I wanted answers, but now wasn't the time for them.

SCREEEEEECH!

The loud sound, of the car which nearly hit me, penetrated through the cold night.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KID!" the freaked out driver screamed!

"Please! My friends they need help! We have to get them to a hospital, QUICK!" I yelled as tears drenched my face.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I don't know. Let's just get them help!" I demanded.

The courteous driver helped me load Chase and River into the car. We would've done CPR on them…if we knew how to. The driver told me that there was a hospital about 2 hours if we speed a little. I was hoping he was sarcastic about "speed a little" and the time.

"Hey, I hope your parents don't mind if I take you a high speed, because 50 mph here we come", he said as I read the speed limit sign reading "45 mph."

"HEY!" was the last thing I heard the driver say as he rolled on the sand from the hard kick I gave him.

I sped off at full speed and added a little extra air boost also. Traveling at about 120 with the air boost on the car that I'd given it I figured we'd make it there in about 20 minutes or less, at least I hoped. Well I wanted to get there instantly but it's not like I could just teleport or something. Just then I heard a slight movement I the back seat. Nothing. I refocused on driving as the car conveniently ran out of gas.

"NOOO!" I yelled in anger and sadness. Then suddenly I looked up and we were the city without the car.

I managed to get the attention of a few people when I told them of the two dead kids, which I now drug in my arms. We made it to the hospital and got Chase in River in the as quick as possible. Then I …. I…. (Black out). I fainted.

I woke up handcuffed in a cold dry jail cell; apparently I was being accused of killing my two best friends. Anger swept over me, as I sawed through the cuffs and through my jail cell.

"Hey John can you get me a- HEY! GET BACK HERE! WE have a Code Blue! Escaping convict on corridor 936!" a fat lazy jail cell guard said as shoved one last donut into his mouth and waddled after me. I'm not normally the type to run if I get in trouble but this time I didn't do anything wrong; and when I refer to trouble I mean getting sent to the principal's office not going to jail.

Finally I was cornered.

"Get your hands behind your head and lay on the ground", they ordered me.

"Please I don't want any trouble. There is a problem beyond your ability of understanding. You don't know what you're doing", I said to them not realizing I'd just practically called them stupid unintentionally.

(Gasp!)

"Garret! Chase!" River yelled in the middle of a doctors CPR procedure on her.

"Hey you can't LEAVE little girl!" the doctor yelled back at her.

"Where's are my friends Chase and Garret?" River asked nicely.

"Little girl, you really need to lie back down", the doctor said in a childish tone, as he grabbed River's arm. He soon realized not to mess with River when she's on a mission. River threw him across the room

"Chase! There you are. Where's Garr….et?" she stuttered.

"Chase?" was the only word she could choke out of herself.

Chase lay there lifelessly, oh so we thought. Then I happened.

"(HUGE Yawn!) Well that's was a good nap. What'd I miss?" Chase said.

"Chase! You're alive!" River exclaimed as she ran and hugged him, squeezing the life nearly back out of him.

"Wow, you're sure excited to see me. Where's Garr….et. Ok that was creepy", Chase said as he and River suddenly appeared In the middle of my situation.

"Chase? River?" I said excitedly as I held two large air blades in my hands.

"Ummm? What are you doing, Garret", River asked?

"Oh, nothing, but now would definitely be a good time get us out of here somehow", I said smirking as the small swarm of guards pointed the guns and tazers at me.

"Oh ya. Like I can just magically tele…port us. Ok, HOW THE HELL DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING?", Chase said with that look he'd get when he had to decide whether or not to light the hairspray on fire just to have a flamethrower was a good idea. He had a look of excitement, puzzlement, fright, and whole bunch of other expressions that seemed very strange at the moment considering our situation. We were suddenly out in front of our school.

"Wait a second. How come we never teleport when Chase isn't around", I asked?

"Before we discuss that question, what happened and why isn't the earth all split up", River asked?

"Well I woke up on a beach. You guys were dead. I managed to get you to a hospital. I was arrested and accused of killing you two. I escaped jail. You guys appeared there and then we teleported here. OH ya we also teleported to the city", I said like it was nothing.

"Well know that we're caught up to date, how have we been traveling", River said?

"I might have an idea", Chase said softly.

"Well. Go on", river said.

"Well, remember when I when into that room", he said?

"No, Terra was probably with you on that one", I said.

"Well ever since those whirling lights went into and all that, my powers have changed from power over earth molecules to dematerialization and maybe to teleportation", Chase theorized.

"Wait. So that means you were probably the only reason any of us are alive", I concluded.

"Well that still doesn't answer how the earth got back up together", River said trying to shift the conversation and steal the spotlight from Chase.

"I'll be right back", Chase said as he woke some random person up by pounding on their door in the middle of the night.

"You guys the earth never split, it was only an illusion", Chase said shakily, "Has it all been an illusion?"

"AWWWW!" _THUD! THUMP! THUD!_ Was all that was heard as River threw him across the school yard.

"Now did that feel real?" River asked Chase as he made his way back holding his head.

"Well I've hear of stories where human minds can play tricks on you all by themselves", Chase said.

"AWWW", was all Chase got to say before River threw him across the school yard again.

"You really like to do that, don't you?" I chuckled to her.

"Now, how about that time, did it feel real?" River laughed out with a smirk.

Chase grinned.

"Well where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Ya, what do we do now?" River agreed, "Maybe it's safe to live a normal life now."

"Ya", Chase said with a smile.

"Ya, I guess that does sound like a good idea", I said in agree with them.

"A fresh start."

So we all went home that night, surprised our families, reunited, and slept that good night sleep that we hadn't had in a while. It turned out that River went to my school before and when she was kidnapped Terra took her place. Chase and I lost our powers, while River got to keep hers.

1 year later

"So, watcha guys doing today", Chase asked?

"Well River and I were planning on going to the lake, you can come if ya want", I said

"Really? Sweet!" Chase said excitedly.

"Hey Chase, do you ever wish you could still have your powers", I asked?

"Huh. Every day", Chase sighed, "Every day."

(At the lake)

"Whooo, Go Chase!" River encouraged Chase as he wake boarded.

_SWOOOSH! BOOOMMM! (Giant Splash)_

Chase fell off and out of the wake board onto what he'd expect to be water but was really a thick layer of ice. Where the giant splash of ice had come from now had a huge energy ball there, which radiated heat, coolness, and light.

"Chase! Are you alright!" River and I asked in unison.

"I think I'll make it", he responded.

"Ok good, now let's go check out whatever the hell that was", River said in concern.

As we approached it, a wall of air formed blocking out River and trapped Chase and I in.

"River!" I yelled.

"I'm alright. You're the one who's trapped in", she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, right", I smirked back with a sarcastic smile.

"Umm? Garret, you might want to turn around"

"Huh?" (turns around) "AWW, what's going on?" I asked.

"This is it", Chase said with a grin.

"What's what?" I asked.

"These are the energy sources which morphed my powers."

"And what exactly are you getting to?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Just try putting these two together: Us and Powers", Chase said as his grin grew bigger.

Radiant streams of light flowed rapidly into our bodies suddenly. The magnanimous light overwhelmed our bodies with petrifying energy which almost seemed to pierce fear into our souls. It happened in the blink of an eye.

Chase and I woke up on a cold ice floor moments later with River shaking us frantically back and forth even though we'd only been unconscious for a few minutes.

"Ughh. What happened?"

"You're a…a Light Wielder or Light Yielder. Meaning you wield light or control light, natural light that is", River said to us in amazement, "You make weapons with light."

The sky was dim, the sun shew on one half of the sky while the moon shew on the other. With that Chase and I threw our arms out forming

_Swords of light._

"You guys, Nate's not dead"


End file.
